Fake News
Fake News is the first episode of the eleventh season in this revival sitcom of Murphy Brown which will aired on September 27, 2018. It was directed by Pamela Fryman and written by Diane English. Summary Back in the game after a brief retirement, and faced with a world of 24-hour cable, social media, “fake news” and a vastly different political climate, Murphy is determined to draw the line between good television and honest reporting, proving that the world needs Murphy Brown now more than ever. Amid a divided nation, chaotic national discourse and rampant attacks on the press, Murphy decides to return to the airwaves with her biting take on current events on the CNC cable network’s morning news program, “Murphy in the Morning,” for which she recruits her “FYI” team: lifestyle reporter Corky Sherwood, investigative journalist Frank Fontana, and her former wunderkind news producer Miles Silverberg. Joining them is social media director Pat Patel, who is tasked with bringing Murphy and the team into the 21st century. Murphy’s millennial son, Avery, shares his mother’s competitive spirit and quick wit and is following in her journalistic footsteps with his own new show as the liberal voice on the competing, conservative-leaning Wolf Network. The team still lets off steam at Phil’s Bar, now run by his sister, Phyllis. Cast Main * Candice Bergen as Murphy Brown * Faith Ford as Corky Sherwood * Grant Shaud as Miles Silverberg * Joe Regalbuto as Frank Fontana * Jake McDorman as Avery Brown * Nik Dodani as Pat Patel * Tyne Daly as Phyllis Guest * Faith Sandberg as Mary Vernon * Marja Harmon as Woman at Table * Lynne Wintersteller as Mother * Grace Narducci as Daughter Trivia * When Murphy starts tweeting her son tells her to be careful what she tweets because shows have been canceled for less. It's a dig at the controversy over Roseanne's tweet about Valerie Jarret that canceled the revival of Roseanne, but it was replaced to sequel series The Conners. * Murphy and her son, Avery, mention how much they miss Eldin, who' had painted the ceiling many years before. In fact, actor Robert Pastorelli passed away in 2004, about seven years after the show initially ended as well as Pat Corley who also passed in 2006 where his named after Nik Dodani's character Pat Patel before the revival. * When Murphy is having a feud with Trump over air and Twitter she says something about Dan Quayle. During the first version of Murphy Brown Dan Quayle had a press conference saying Murphy Brown was not a good role model because she had Avery without being married. * A small, framed photo of Murphy Brown's mother, Avery, as played by Colleen Dewhurst, sits atop a table behind Murphy's couch. Dewhurst played Avery Brown Sr. four times, prior to her death on August 22, 1991. Quotes : Murphy: I still haven't gotten the hang of retirement. People say, "Why don't you travel?" Well, I've been everywhere. "Take up gardening" - it would not be fair to the plants. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11